1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a document camera that outputs captured image data to a display apparatus, a method for controlling the document camera, and a program.
2. Related Art
There has been a known document camera of this type including a camera stand, a single digital camera so attached to the camera stand that the digital camera can be arbitrarily inclined, and a connector through which image data captured by the digital camera is outputted to a display apparatus (see JP-A-2005-318023). The captured image data is outputted through the connector to the display apparatus and displayed by the display apparatus.
The document camera described above, however, cannot capture and display a plurality of objects to be imaged at the same time. To compare a plurality of objects to be imaged with each other or switch a displayed image among the plurality of objects to be imaged, it is therefore necessary to switch the object under the document camera whenever necessary, which is cumbersome to a user, for example, when a teacher in a school wants to compare a model answer with answers from students or display a problem first and then an answer. To address the inconvenience, it is conceivable to use a plurality of digital cameras (imagers) and output a plurality of image data sets captured by the respective digital cameras to a single display apparatus. In the configuration described above, however, it is necessary to incorporate an image processor that performs image processing on the plurality of image data sets (combining the image data sets, for example) in the display apparatus. In this case, since the document camera can be used only with a display apparatus in which the image processor is incorporated, the versatility of the document camera disadvantageously decreases.